Change
by Hyoxjnn
Summary: Synthetic Changeling Number One-Oh-Eight has always followed orders, he knows nothing of the outside world. But things start to change when he meets someone like him... (Cover Art element from www . zerochan . net/1275696)
1. Chapter I

**Hey there :D**

**So, I started playing Dungeons and Dragons, and the Dungeon Master asked me to write out a paragraph for my character background. And **_**I**_** said, "Nope." ****And then I proceeded to write out a story instead XD**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Executing."

The Drow warrior screamed as the blade ran through him; the steel bit into his flesh as his consciousness faded, and his body fell heavily to the ground.

"Good! Very good, Number 108!" A strong, female voice called out from above, addressing the Changeling boy who had just taken the Drow warrior's life.

The owner of the voice, Shivra the Storm, leader of Do'zbaretho, approached the Changeling; carelessly treading over the warrior's dead body, she stopped in front of him, and slowly asked him.

"Now... Answer me, 108: What are you?"

Synthetic Changeling Number One-Oh-Eight's empty eyes turned towards Shivra as he mechanically answered.

"... I... I am... A weapon."

* * *

108's eyes stared blankly at a bird as it roosted on a nearby branch; 108 had no concept of 'emotions', however he possessed an interestingly strong sense of curiousity; 108 had in fact taught himself to read and write in Common without anyone knowing.  
But aside from his general thirst for knowledge, 108 was _especially_ curious about towards things he had not seen before... Like living things.  
It was because he had been raised by Drow, and given minimal opportunities to learn about the outside world; his purpose was to fight for them, and nothing more.

"Number 108! Do not drop your guard, and keep your senses sharp about you. You know the rule: 'No witnesses'."  
108 turned his head towards the man who had addressed him, Lamalggar the Lightning.  
Lamalggar was a Drow Ranger, and second in command of their clan, 'Do'zbaretho', headed by a group of Drow who had been exiled for the practice of forbidden arts; hiding above ground, Do'zbaretho's goal was to take vengeance on the ones who had them exiled.

"Keep that retractable blade you're so fond of in your hand," he ordered, with a slightly mocking tone, 108 complied, and drew a seemingly bladeless sword from the sheath on his boot.  
It was something he had constructed himself, following the instruction of Thintel the Thunder, another important Drow in Do'zbaretho; the weapon's blade was telescopic, and could shift from the deceptive length of a dagger, to that of a longsword, and slide back into the hilt when not in use, Thintel called it 'a symbol of 108's loyalties'.  
108 threw the hilt up into the air, and caught it in a reverse-grip as the blade popped out, as Lamalggar added, "as you know, Do'zbaretho's position cannot be compromised; any and all unfamiliar faces are to be silenced," he looked up at the sun, and sighed in frustration, "that fool Regdar is late; likely drinking himself to oblivion in some tavern." Irritated, he proceeded to slam his fist into an adjacent tree before finishing, "Number 108, go entertain yourself; I'm afraid we'll be here for quite some time."

108 knew that 'entertain yourself' meant 'return with something to eat', but he did not even consider raising a complaint; he was a merely a weapon, a tool for Do'zbaretho. He did not have the right to speak against them.

"... I will return shortly," 108 replied with a short nod, and shot off to find something to hunt.

* * *

108 stealthily made his way through the forest, careful not to make any noise, or present too much of himself in the open; then...  
_... I hear something._  
108's ears faintly picked up the sounds of shouting; it seemed to be coming from a particularly dense gathering of trees; 108's curiousity overtook him and he instantly forgot about Lamalggar.  
108 raised his 'dagger', and started towards the source of the shouting.  
Before he could get any closer...

_WHOOSH!_

An arrow emerged the darkened grove, and flew towards 108, before hitting the side of 108's blade, and being directed harmlessly into the ground.  
Right after 108 deflected the arrow, it was followed by a small human girl, who ran out of the trees, screaming.  
_The arrow... Was aimed at her...?_ 108 logically concluded; the girl ran past him and tripped over, falling to the ground before a final figure emerged,

"A Changeling...!" The Drow who had just ran into sight yelled in disgust, and his hand flew to his quiver; 108 tightened his grip on his weapon; whenever a stranger saw him, they would always yell out something to this effect, and attack him; 108's kind was hated by all, but Do'zbaretho had taken him in.  
At least, that's what they had told him.

"Entering combat..." He said to no-one in particular, and dashed towards the Drow, "assaulting..."

"Argh!" The Drow pulled back, but he was too slow, a small gash was left on his shin from 108's strike.

"Chaining..." 108 slammed his foot into the ground and vaulted over the Drow, skimming the Drow's shoulder with his blade as he did so.

"Filth...!" The Drow drew a new arrow, and aimed, point-blank at 108's head before receiving a hard kick to the gut.

"_Urgh...!_"

The arrow missed its target completely, and lodged itself into a nearby tree trunk as 108 emotionlessly stepped back and voiced his thoughts yet again, in a monotone voice.

"Combination complete."

Refusing to yield, the Drow attempted to draw another arrow, but was interrupted as the tip of 108's blade rushed towards his heart; the Drow countered, and locked 108's arm with his own, stopping the blade centimetres from his chest,

"Hah! Fool!" The Drow gloated and aimed again at 108's head; in this position, neither combatant could move their arms, but the Drow could still manage to fire off an arrow.  
The Drow paused for a moment, wanting to see an expression of terror on 108's face before he killed him. A fatal mistake.  
Using the Drow's hesitation, 108 applied pressure near the end his hilt.

"Executing."

The blade of his weapon extended and impaled the Drow through the heart; his smug expression changed to shock, and stayed there.  
108 pushed his opponent's dead body aside and whipped his weapon downward, flicking the blood off of it before sheathing it.

"Conflict... Resolved."  
108 began to turn around, intending to make his way back to Lamalggar, but was interrupted by a cry.

"Thank you...!"  
The girl from earlier had picked herself up off of the ground and ran over to 108; she stopped to catch her breath as tears dripped from her eyes, "I... I thought he was g-going to k-kill me..." Wiping them dry, she continued, "I... Just wanted t-to get some f-flowers for mummy... She's... She's s-... Sick..."  
108 curiously studied her face; he had completely forgotten about her.

"P-Please sir, could you help me get back t-to my mummy, please...?"  
108 considered the situation for a moment, and did what he always did.  
He followed orders.

"... No... Witnesses..."

* * *

**So, how was that? :P**

**If you liked it, head over to my profile to check out some other things I've done c:**

**ALSO: I am currently participating in **_**The Twelve Shots of Summer**_**, it's **_**immense**_** fun all around, the other, (more experienced,) writers and I write up a story per week, each on a different theme, please check out those, because they are doing some amazing stuff over there.**

**That's it for me! Chapter II will be up soon, and this time I really **_**do**_** mean that, (**_**X Days**_**, lol.)**

**#SymbolicDesignation,**  
**-X**


	2. Chapter II

**Back!**  
**Told you I'd update quick XD**

**This should be updating daily c:**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Two days after the attack from the Drow archer, Lamalggar announced to 108 that they would be venturing to the forest again, to meet 'Regdar'.

"Of course, I would prefer not having to bring a companion along," he complained, "but we must always be in the company of at least one other person, when leaving the cave," he ground his teeth together in irritation before finishing, "ridiculous. I work better alone."  
108, knowing Drow customs, thought it odd.

"You are... Strange, Lamalggar. Are Drow not... Accustomed to travelling in groups?"  
Lamalggar looked at him indignantly, and suddenly struck him on the side of the head, sending him down to the ground.

"It is not your place to ask questions. Yours is but to serve."

"... Of course. My apologies."

Ten minutes later, they had reached the same spot that they had been before; 108 immediately saw that a human man with glasses was waiting for them.

"Ah, Lamalggar! Good to see you could make it!" He called out in a manner that 108 thought was a bit too friendly.

"Amusing to hear, seeing as you did not appear for our previously scheduled meeting, Regdar," Lamalggar replied sternly; ignoring him entirely, Regdar turned to 108.

"Oh... A Changeling. I take it you're the infamous 108th-"

"_Regdar!_" Lamalggar angrily interrupted, "time and time again, I've warned you about that mouth of yours. Not every worthless thought in your head must be shared with the world!"

Regdar's eyes widened at his sudden outburst, but he didn't push any further.

"Forgive me, Lamalggar; I shall be more careful in the future," he adjusted his glasses before changing the subject, "now then, you required more targets, did you not?"  
At this, Lamalggar seemed to relax a little.

"Indeed. As our only source of information to the events in the town, we are usin-," Lamalggar stopped himself upon realising what he was saying, but it seemed Regdar was not paying full attention, so he continued, "we are... _Relying_, on you for intel."

"Hm? Ah, yes. Of course!" Adjusting his glasses again, Regdar's tone became slightly more serious, "should the Changeling not be present during this? If you'll recall, the last time one of your... Friends overheard our exchange, the end results were..." Regdar trailed off and glanced at 108, who maintained a blank expression, "... Unpleasant."

"... I do not believe it will be an issue with Number 108. But if it comforts you..." Lamalggar turned his head to 108 and inclined towards the forest, "... Leave us."  
108 bowed his head slightly, "as you wish."

108 took the exact same path as he had two days ago, wishing to remain on familiar ground; recalling the attack from the Drow archer, he made sure to keep his blade steadily in front of him.  
Soon, he reached the treeline and immediately noticed the lack of corpses, he then noticed two stones, set into the ground; it appeared that someone had buried the casualties from the incident.  
What 108 found interesting was that _both_ had been buried; he'd expected either one, or the other, if any.

_Logically... A neutral third-party...?_  
This again, raised a question in 108's mind, why would an unrelated faction bury two strangers? It went against everything Do'zbaretho had taught him about the outside world, which, he again found himself thinking, was not all that much.  
His curiousity reached dangerously high levels, and he couldn't help but examine the graves closer, but something far more interesting caught his eye before he could.

_... Tracks..._  
Leaves on the ground, as well as the ground itself had clearly been disturbed around the gravesite, but 108's expertly trained senses also picked up faint impressions on the grass leading away from the graves. 108 realised that the tracks headed towards a nearby cliff, far below which, lay deadly rapids; realising that the mysterious gravedigger was heading for a dead end, 108's interest skyrocketed and exploded into a cluster of colourful chemical reactions in his head.

"... Investigating..."

* * *

Drops of rain started to fall as 108 swiftly ran alongside the tracks, itching to find his target; when the trees started thinning out, 108 took to leaping to and from the remaining treetops, just to lower his chances of being spotted; at the very moment 108 started to wonder if Lamalggar and Regdar were bothered by the rain... He saw it.

A lone figure looking out over the cliff, staring down at the torrent of water that swirled so far away; they wore a long brown cloak, with the hood up, so 108 couldn't see the person's face, or even glean any other features from them; their rain-soaked hood completely obscured any kind of identifying features.  
108 stayed perched upon a tree branch, not wishing to engage the enigmatic hooded figure; as he watched on, the figure drew a longsword, causing 108 to tense up, had they noticed him? He was confident he had hid himself well...

_... No..._  
108 relaxed as he realised that they were merely training; practicing sword strikes and the like.  
Five minutes passed; 108's attention never wavering from the cloaked swordsman, who tirelessly swung at the air, engaged in a fight to the death against an imaginary opponent.

_Ah... A bird...?_  
For the first time since 108 made his way onto the branch, 108's gaze drifted as he found himself staring at a small bird, flitting past his face.  
Then, reminding himself to keep his eyes on the swordsman, 108 directed his eyes back to the swordsman... Only to find that the swordsman was looking right at him.

"Ah...!" 108 gasped and lost his balance, crashing onto the ground in a vulnerable position.  
_Fool...!_ An image of Lamalggar leapt to 108's mind as 108 hurried to right himself, preparing to draw his weapon after he had done so.  
108 flipped himself upright, and his hand flew to his boot, but he froze mid-action; to his surprise, the swordsman had not moved to attack him, in fact...

"... Are you okay?" A startling soft, female voice called over to 108 from beneath the hood; 108 did not know how to react, he had never encountered an armed person who hadn't immediately tried to kill him, that was the way of the world.  
But this one was different.

"Can you stand...?" The swordswoman offered 108 her hand, which he promptly declined to take, and stood up on his own, mentally noting what information he could lift from her; her face was still darkened by the shadow of her hood, but he could see what looked like leather armour, an ornate longsword hanging from her waist, and lastly, a small, sapphire pendant with intricate carvings in its surface, suspended from her neck by a chain of gold and silver.

"..." Seeing the manner in which 108 blew her off, she retracted her hand, "so... I'm Fi... What's your name?"

"... You will... Not attack me?" He ignored the question while maintaining his distance.

"Now, why would I do that?" She replied kindly.

"... I am... A monster..." He stared at his pale hand, reciting one of the many lines that Do'zbaretho had drilled into him.

"... Well..." Fi sighed as she dropped her hood, "I guess that makes two of us."  
108 stared in awe at the Changeling swordswoman before him; it was as if he was looking at an older, female version of himself: The light cobalt skin, the slim figure...  
And the blazing white eyes...

* * *

**Hello again :D**

**Well, when I was assigned the character name 'Fie', I decided to incorporate it into the backstory instead, and changed his name to...**

**...**

**Well, you'll see next chapter :)**

**-X**


	3. Chapter III

**Who loves Zelda references?**

**Iiii dooo!**

**XD**

**You'll see what I mean :P**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Hah...!" Digging his hand into the earth, 108 pivoted about his arm and swung his leg toward Fi, who avoided it with minimal effort.

"Almost got me that time!" She laughed; 108 grunted in frustration and somersaulted towards her, intending to cut her leg with his blade.

"Ahaha!" Fi cheerfully skipped to the side as 108's blade passed by her and buried itself within the ground.

"You'll never hit me if you keep holding back!" She sang out as she stretched her arms behind her back; it's true, he _was_ holding himself back, he only aimed for her limbs, afraid of causing her permanent injury, "I'm not even using any form of magic-"

"_Gragh!_" 108 ripped the blade out of the ground and charged towards Fi once more, yelling out,

"I _will_ win this!"

* * *

_Thunk_  
The morning rays of the sun glinted off of 108's blade as it made a dull sound, lodging itself into the tree that Fi had kicked it towards, 108's legs were then swept out from beneath him as Fi forcefully threw him down into the grass.

"_Hmngh!_" 108's world turned upside-down as the wind was knocked out of him.

"That makes it 18 to 0, Ghirahim!" Fi laughed as she knelt next to 108, "better luck next time!" She sang cheerily; it was a routine thing now, they would spar, she would win, and it would always end with her saying 'better luck next time'.  
108 sat up, gingerly rubbing the back of his head, and asked her.

"'Ghirahim'? And what is that...?"

"Your name! You said you didn't have one, so I thought of one for you!" Fi grinned, as if she had thought of something extremely clever.

"Why... 'Ghirahim'...? It's strange-"

"Hahah...!" Fi's laughing interrupted 108, "exactly...! I noticed when we spar, Ghirahim-"

"Do not call me that."

"-you make the silliest noises!" Fi's facial expression suddenly became very mockingly serious, "gragh!" She dramatically shouted in a deep voice.

"Is that meant to be me-"

"_HMMMNGH!_" She broke off laughing, before concluding, "'gragh' and 'hmngh'. Therefore 'Ghirahim'."

"... I... Cannot even begin to describe how foolish that is."

"Well, that's rude." Fi pouted, "I thought that up with my heart and soul!"

"Then your heart and soul are equally foolish." 108 retorted, going to retrieve his blade.  
Fi paused and started laughing again.

"You know why I like you, Ghirahim?" (108's eye twitched upon hearing her call him that,) "you say exactly what you think; your face clearly reflects your heart" Fi smiled, "well..." She added, "_now_ you do... Not like when we first met."

"You have changed as well, Fi," 108 pointed out, "you've adopted this... Childish way of speaking and acting. I have seen nothing like it."

"_Well_, this is my _normal_ manner of speech, if you must know. I simply choose when to allow myself to speak freely. _And_..." Her tone shifted, but retained some of its playfulness, "... If you wish to talk of 'change', I'd point out that before you met me, you had _no_ emotion. Zero."  
Using her right hand, Fi conjured a likeness of 108 with a facial expression of extreme neutrality, "now... If you'd just leave your clan, everything would be perfect."

"... As I have said..." 108 finally spoke, "it is not so simple as you make it out to be."

"I think you forget: I have limited precognition," Fi reminded 108, "it'll turn out well."

"Yes, '_limited_'; you told me you could only make semi-accurate predictions of the rest of the day, _and_ only in your sleep; unless I leave soon, your 'gift' is pointless." 108 reasoned.

"... If you say so." Fi shrugged, and pulled out a small leather-bound book and inscribed something in it.

"... Again with that 'journal' of yours? Exactly which part of this conversation merits recording?"

"None of your business," Fi replied, playfully sticking out her tongue, ("Child." 108 muttered,) "now, as per usual, you shall leave, and I shall hide this, and we will meet here later. Good day." Fi smiled pleasantly, "oh, but I'll be occupied tomorrow, so I shall see you the dawn after next; no objections...!" Fi ended the conversation in a playful way.  
108 silently waved, and started to walk away before stopping upon hearing her voice.

"Oh, actually... One more thing..." Fi started up again, "just remember..." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, "you're... A person. With your own will." Fi paused again before ending for good, "use it."

Far, far away, Regdar the Rain utilized his magic to watch 108's interactions with the Swordmage named 'Fi', as he had for the past week; his mouth spread into a wide grin as he quietly remarked to himself.

"Intriguing... _Very_ intriguing... It would seem that the puppet is growing a mind and soul of its own..."

* * *

"_What_ in the nine hells are you doing, Number 108?" Shivra the Storm slowly asked, rounding on him.

"...I have incapacitated the enemy, as instructed."

"_No_, you fool... _Why_..." She accented the last word with a kick to the head of the Drow warrior 108 had knocked out, "... Have you not killed him...?!"  
Thintel stood a fair way behind Shivra, and observed the situation with a troubled expression, 108 had _never_ failed to finish off his opponent in the daily deathmatches Do'zbaretho put him through.

"... You did not specify whether I had to kill my opponent or not; you merely said that I must 'fight'; I merely took what I thought was the best course of action."  
Silence.  
Thintel, who was looking aimlessly around at the walls, froze mid-stare, save for his eyes, which snapped towards 108.  
Shivra merely stared at 108, thinking that she misheard him.

"... What..." Shivra looked at 108, dumbfounded, "... You... What _you_ thought was the 'best course of'...?!" She stopped talking out of shock, unable to finish, "... It seems that you do not understand, Number 108; you are but a tool: We issue an order, you carry it out, we issue another order, and that represents the entirety of your purpose. A tool does not need to 'think'. Understood...?"

"..." Once upon a time, 108 would have answered straight away, but now... Now he no longer believed in what they said; he felt different, like he could have a different 'purpose', perhaps even choose one.

"_Understood, Number 108?_"

"... Yes."

"Good. Now, answer me, 108: What are you?"

"... I..."  
_"You know why I like you, Ghirahim?... You say exactly what you think."_  
"I..."  
_"Your name! You said you didn't have one, so I thought of one for you!"_  
"I... Am..."

"_Answer_ me, Number 108...!"

_"You're... A person. With your own will."_

"I... Am...!" 108 didn't know if he could say it anymore, if he could believe it anymore.

_"Use it."_

* * *

**So, the thing is: I was assigned the name 'Fie', I decided, "'Fie' sounds like 'Fi'. Therefore Skyward Sword."**

**... Seemed fitting... To me...**

**See you next time XD**


	4. Chapter IV

**Did you know that in Japanese, 'Four' is 'Shi', and 'Death' is also 'Shi'?**

**That's why 4 is considered an unlucky number, like 13.**

**But I like to think of them as lucky numbers :)**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"_Fi!_" 108 skidded to a halt, having ran all the way to Fi's usual spot.

"Ghirahim! You're a bit early; you shouldn't announce your attack," Fi jokingly started, but 108 cut her off.

"My clan... They're..." 108 stopped as he started to pant heavily, "they're..."

"Calm down; deep breaths-"

"They're searching for you!" 108 forced himself to say it.

"... Me?" Fi repeated, seemingly unconcerned.

"Yes... You..." 108 slowly caught his breath, and began to talk normally again, "they think I've 'changed', and they're looking for anything, or any_one_ who may be the cause...!"

"Indeed we are...!"

"What...!?" 108 spun around to see Shivra, Regdar, and 20 Drow troops behind him.

"And you..." Shivra menacingly drew her longsword, "... Led us straight to her."  
The Drow troops formed a circle around 108 and Fi, trapping them as Shivra took slow, deliberate steps towards Fi.

"Now then... Who should I kill first?"

_Think... __**Think**__...!_  
Just as 108 attempted to think of a plan...

"Ha... Hahaha..." Someone started to laugh... "_Hahahahaha!_"

"Fi... What's wrong with you...?" 108 asked uncertainly as Fi continued to laugh insanely.  
And finally... She stopped.

"... Found you..." She whispered, almost inaudibly, looking at Shivra.

"Me?... No, I believe we found _you_." Shivra replied, slightly confused.

"That..." Fi pulled a rolled up sheet of parchment out of her pouch, "... Is where you're wrong."  
Fi unrolled the parchment for all to see:

_SHIVRA the STORM_  
_Leader of DO'ZBARETHO_  
_4 ASTRAL DIAMONDS_

"Oh... I see..." Shivra chuckled to herself as Fi grinned at her, "so those fools have finally put a bounty on my head, have they?" Shivra flourished her weapon and sneered, "A bounty poster... How quaint, I had no idea anyone still even used those."

"That's right," Fi confirmed her bounty, ignoring her comment on the poster, all traces of her former friendly personality had disappeared, "I borrowed your tool over here to get to you, and it worked out perfectly; my apologies, but he won't be released unless I die." 108 flinched upon hearing her call him a 'tool', was she really the Fi he knew?

"Oh... You've enchanted my property...? Now I see why he has been acting so irrationally."  
108's head hurt; they were talking about things he did not understand.

"En-... -chanted...?" The words slipped out of his mouth as he clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Listen to me, Number 108!" Shivra suddenly called out, "this woman has deceived you; she has placed an enchantment on you, and pretended to be your 'friend'. _That_ is the reason for these 'feelings' you are experiencing."

"What...!?" 108 murmured, in shock; it wasn't true, it _couldn't_ be true, "Fi...?" 108 looked up at Fi as a single tear fell from his eye; he needed to know that it wasn't true...

"Sorry, '108'." Fi gave 108 a chilling smile, "everything she said is true."

"No..."

"I used you."

"No... No...!" 108 started to yell; he didn't want to hear her.

"I was never your friend...!" Fi shouted gleefully over 108.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

The sky turned black as rain started to fall; tears slowly rolled down 108's face, almost imperceptible beneath the rain.

"... Better luck next time." Fi laughed.

"... You're dead." Hatred rose up within 108, a tidal wave of emotion growing taller and taller... And then it crashed down.

"_AAGGHH!_" 108 let out a guttural cry, and ripped his blade out of its sheath as he charged towards Fi.

* * *

_Clang!_

_Whoosh!_

_Crash!_

108 smashed his blade against Fi's, not caring about the condition of his weapon.  
He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Yes, yes!" Shivra laughed maniacally, "kill her, 108! Kill her, and release yourself from her control!"

Fi ducked past 108's sword strike and grabbed 108's neck, slamming him into a tree.

"I told you!" Fi taunted, "you'll never beat me if you hold back!"

"_Shut up!_" 108 screamed and kicked Fi back as hard as he could.

They fought for what seemed like hours, but while 108's fury refused to allow his body to tire, Fi seemed to be slowing down; finally, 108 drove his blade through Fi's armour, it fell to the ground, broken in two, and she escaped with a minor wound.  
But it was too easy... Was she letting him win?

"_Fight back!_" 108 roared, "_Fight back, you coward!_"  
108 stepped forward and swung his blade down, extending it to compensate for the distance between them.

"Heh..." Fi's eyes flashed as she looked up, triumphantly, "you let your guard down!"  
Fi swung her longsword horizontally, aiming to sever 108's right arm as his vertical slash came down upon her, "say 'goodbye' to your sword arm!"  
Unexpectedly, 108 released his blade, and pulled his arm back; Fi's counterattack passed harmlessly through the air leaving her open, however, 108 was equally vulnerable, as his weapon was now falling to the ground.

"Wh-..." Fi uttered in confusion, "... -at...?" Then, right before 108's blade fell out of reach, he used his left hand to catch it midair, using the momentum to deal a deep slash across Fi's body.

"Ah..." Fi let out a short sound, as her blood spurted violently from her chest.  
And then... She fell.

"... That wasn't my sword arm."

* * *

**...**


	5. Chapter V

**Fi is dead.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Cold rain beat down upon 108 as he sheathed his weapon, and looked at the still, bloodied body of Fi.

"... Is there a problem?" Shivra inquired.

"... No." 108 answered in a dry, husky voice, "it's nothing."

"... Well then... Shall we?" Shivra inclined back towards Do'zbaretho's camp, then departed; 108 soon lost sight of her as the fauna and downpour of water obscured her figure.

It had been nine days since Number 108 had first met Fi the Swordmage; so many strange events had taken place, and so many changes had been seen.  
One way or another, it was all about to end.

* * *

"W-... Wait..."

"!" 108 looked back, startled, to see Fi clenching his ankle with her pale hand.

"... Don't touch me." 108 didn't feel anymore anger. He felt nothing.  
He just wanted to get away from her.  
Kicking her hand away, he prepared to leave the cliff, but...

"Wait...!" She grabbed him again, more forcefully this time.

_SNAP!_

Lightning flashed across the blackened sky as 108 viciously broke Fi's wrist beneath his foot.

"You... Will not see me... Again." 108 glared at Fi, and departed.

"... Goodbye..."

* * *

_"Morning!"_

_"Hello, Fi."_

_"Ugh, you sound like you're dead, you really need a friend to talk to."_

_"I... Am not allowed the luxrury of... 'Friends'."_

_"Well that won't do... How about... I be your friend?"_

108 gasped as he awoke, breathing heavily.

"... A dream..."  
108 stood slowly, and started walking out of his chamber.  
_They said... I'd be released, if she died... But if anything... I feel even worse..._

"Why...?" 108 asked himself aloud, he felt drained, but there was still a lingering sadness that filled his heart, "... It would've been better if I never met her... Then I wouldn't have these... Thoughts."

* * *

_"... That looks rather valuable."_

_"Ah...!? No way, I'm not giving this to you."_

_"I did not ask-"_

_"This pendant was my mother's... It's very important to me... So don't get any ideas!"_

_"Ow! Wh- Why did you slap me?"_

_"Hahaha...!"_

* * *

"Number 108, are you ready for today's bout?" Thintel called out; it was just a formality, 108 was expected to be ready no matter what the circumstances.

"... Proceed." 108 said, with perceptible reluctance; just like every other day, a member of Do'zbaretho who 'was not serving well' would be forced to fight 108 to the death, if they won, they could go free.  
108's opponent let out a battle cry, and rushed towards him, at that moment...

_!... Where's my blade?... I'll make this quick._  
108 struck his left fist into the attacking Drow's sword arm, disarming him before following up with a sharp palm strike to the base of his chin.

"Guh...!" The Drow's head snapped back as his vertebrae cracked against each other; he fell down, unconscious, but alive.

"I've left my retractable blade." 108 announced to Thintel, leaving the arena before he could be stopped.

* * *

_"... I saw two graves back there... Was it you who...?"_

_"What? You followed me just to ask me that?"_

_"..."_

_"... Yes... I buried them."_

_"Why? Did you know them?"_

_"No."_

_"Was there a... Reward of any sort?"_

_"No."_

_"I... Don't understand. Why did you take the time to bury them?"_

_"I think... Everyone deserves a proper burial. Bloodthirsty Drow and innocent children alike."_

_"..."_

_"... My parents didn't get one..."_

* * *

108 searched the camp for quite some time, but found no trace of his beloved blade, then he remembered the way Fi grabbed his leg.  
_... She... Took it?_

108 left the camp and returned to the cliff, finding Fi's body, still lying in the bloodstained grass, and sure enough, in her hand was 108's weapon, sheath and all; 108 paused before kneeling down and taking it back.

"Huh...?" 108 flinched as a ray of light caught him in the eye, it had reflected off of...

"... Her pendant..." Fi's pendant had been lying inside the sheath, upon it being picked up, it had fallen out.  
_Did she... Put it there...?_  
Confused, 108 reached out to pick it up...

"Heh-Heh-Heh..."

"Who's there?!" 108 whipped around to see who had just laughed, "... Regdar."  
Regdar the Rain leisurely strolled to the edge of the cliff, and looked right at 108.

"You seem flustered, 108," Regdar smirked, "not too long ago, I wouldn't have even considered you being capable of making such a face."

"... If there is something you want to say, say it." 108 muttered with an irritable scowl on his face.

"... Heh-Heh-Heh..." Regdar snickered once again.

"_What_ are you laughing at?!" 108 exploded, he was not in a gaming mood.

"Oh, nothing... It's just... _So_ funny... That you don't know the truth about Fi the Swordmage."  
108 froze momentarily before regaining his composure.

"The... 'Truth'...?"

"Yes... The truth..." Regdar adjusted his glasses while ominously looking down, "... I must confess, I have a rather... Weak control over my mouth."

"... I've heard as much." 108 agreed, he had heard about Regdar's tendency to talk too much, mainly from a complaining Lamalggar: _"Regdar the Rain, being a human, and not an official member of Do'zbaretho, has an inclination towards... Allowing too much information to spill from him, especially if he is in the middle of torturing someone."_

"Well... I, at the very least, know myself; you, Number 108, do not. You don't know if your thoughts are in fact your thoughts, if your emotions are your own..." Regdar smirked again before adjusting his glasses again and continuing, "... Or if you _were_ in fact that Swordmage's friend or not."  
108's eye twitched, and his heart skipped a beat.

"... What are you..."

"... Well... You pose no threat to me..." Regdar stated arrogantly as he stroked his chin in though, "as you've heard: I enjoy talking..." Regdar finally looked up, directly into 108's eyes, wearing a smug expression of superiority on his face, "... So why don't I educate you?"  
Regdar reached into a pouch on his side, and pulled out a small, leather-bound book.

"That's...!"

"I'll tell you... About her true intentions; the Changeling woman, Fi."

* * *

**Rain, Thunder, Lightning, Storm.**

**These names came about, somewhat by accident.**

**Just a bit of trivia.**


	6. Chapter VI

**The Final Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"Her... True intentions..." 108 again found himself repeating what Regdar had said,

"_Yes_, you fool," Regdar sighed in exasperation, "are you going to parrot my words back to me, or..." He conjured a flame from his hand, "are you going to listen...?" Regdar slowly started to lower Fi's journal into the fire...

"_Ah...!_" 108 couldn't help but yell out in protest; he wanted to know, he _needed_ to know if there was any truth in Regdar's words.  
108 had always regarded his curiousity as something akin to a rope, guiding him to his destiny... But at this moment... It felt like the noose that was slowly dragging him to fate's hand.

"Don't move...!" Regdar shouted at 108, "... Or this journal will be no more."  
Not wanting to provoke him further, 108 reluctantly stood still, but at this, Regdar merely chuckled, and abruptly plunged the journal into the flames.

"_NO!_" 108 screamed in horror before realising that the journal was still intact; Regdar dispelled the illusory flame around his hand and mockingly dangled the journal over the cliff, "hah...! You scream delightfully, Number 108... or do you prefer 'Ghirahim'?" 108 felt a stab of grief in his heart as he remembered the name, "hahaha...! Ohhh..." Regdar let out a disturbingly satisfied laugh, "Ah, 108... Your face is simply exquisite."

108 knew that Regdar was a torture specialist who enjoyed toying with his victims, but never before had he actually witnessed him doing so; he had no idea that he could be so sadistic.  
_This man is truly... Disgusting._

* * *

"Question 1!" Regdar announced while chortling to himself, "... Who is this?" pointed at the motionless form of Fi.

"..." 108 never truly understood anyone, least of all himself, but he now knew the kind of man Regdar was.  
And it frightened him.

"... Time's up!" Regdar unexpectedly dropped the journal off of the cliff.

"_WAIT!_" 108 realised too late what Regdar had done, as he proceeded to howl with laughter; he had caught the journal with his foot.

"Now, answer me before I truly dispose of this...!" Regdar threatened, continuing to play with the journal, pacing around the cliff's edge.

"... F-..." 108's throat clenched up momentarily before being forced open again, "... Fi... That's-... She's Fi..." 108 made himself say it, but couldn't bear to look at her.

"That is correct!" Regdar 'congratulated' 108, giving him a slow, exaggerated round of applause, "Question 2!" He stopped mid-sentence to hold the journal next to his ear, and give it a small shake, as if listening for something, "... You had trouble saying her name."  
108's breathing ceased for a moment, he had no idea what he meant, or how to answer.

"... Excuse me...?" 108 considered simply asking him directly, but Regdar spoke up without missing a beat.

"You stuttered," he stated plainly, "Did you not stutter?"

"... I..."

"_Answer_ me...!" Regdar's mood whiplashed as his fingers applied pressure to Fi's journal, slightly warping its shape.

"I- I did!" 108 quickly agreed with Regdar; for 108, it was as if his heart was in Regdar's grasp, rather than the journal.

"That's a pass! Two for two, very well done, 108," Regdar mocked him whilst giving him another round of sarcastic clapping, "I never had you pegged as the intellectual type, but here you are, barely managing to answer these simple questions. Majestic. Like a bird of prey. Steering a wagon." He laughed one last time before slamming his foot into the ground, "now!" He suddenly stopped pacing, and calmly asked, "why?"

"... 'Why'...?"

"_Why_ did you stutter? Was there a reason? Tell me!" Regdar once again gripped the journal forcefully.

"I...!" 108's stomach lurched as he relived his blade sinking into Fi's flesh; dropping to his knees, he forced himself not to vomit as he whispered an answer to Regdar, "... Because I want her back..."

_Clap..._

_Clap..._

_Clap..._

Regdar clapped three times within the space of three seconds, and carelessly threw Fi's journal over to 108 so that it landed in the grass beside him.

"You 'want her back'...?" Regdar murmured, just loud enough for 108 to hear him, "now that's strange... I thought your 'emotions' were only an effect of _her_ enchantment..." Regdar sat on a nearby boulder and pushed his glasses back up as they slipped off-centre, "... So why can you still 'feel'? Care to take a guess?"

"..." 108 didn't care why. He just wished that he couldn't.  
108's hand slowly crept towards the small book that lay in the green grass to his right, and his fingers closed around it; unsurprisingly, he didn't feel happy or triumphant; he just wanted to get it over with.

Seeing that 108 had neglected to guess, and instead opted to examine Fi's journal, Regdar smiled that disturbing smile again as 108 opened it to a random page and started to read...

* * *

_Day 8_  
_One week's passed since I met Ghirahim, and he's coming along nicely._  
_I think I've managed to instill some 'humanity', into him, and on top of that it looks like I've gained his trust; one might say we're 'best of friends'._

_He's asking why I have this 'journal' as I'm writing; it's more of a 'log', but beyond that... I've always been a bit sentimental._

_He doesn't need to know that I'm aiming to capture his clan's leader, of course; that would likely... Complicate things._

_Day 9_

_I had a nightmare this morning..._  
_The first one I've had since I was a child._

_In it... Ghirahim was killed by his clan. By Do'zbaretho._  
_They did it... Because he's grown soft._  
_Because I've made him soft._

_It's the same as when my parents were killed, what I dreamt will come to pass. I know it._  
_Unless I change it._

_Day 10_

_Today's entry is being written in the morning, rather than the afternoon._  
_If the plan succeeds... I won't live to see it anyway._

_I... Fully intended to capture Shivra the Storm... But I've dragged Ghirahim into it as well._  
_I never wanted anyone else to die. Least of all, him._  
_... It looks like he's not the only one who's grown soft._

_If he's to live, I have to make it look like he was manipulated by me..._  
_If his loyalties are seen to lie with Do'zbaretho, he will be spared._  
_I can't let him die._

_So I'll have to die._

_He'll have to kill me._

* * *

108's eyes slowly widened, as his mouth half-opened in shock, time seemed to stop for him as the journal slipped through his hands and bounced once... Twice... Before settling back in the blood-stained grass.  
From the moment 108 was born, he had always been manipulated, controlled; he had lived his lfe the way others wanted, whether it was Do'zbaretho, or Fi.  
But now he'd discovered something for himself.  
The truth.

"_FIIIIIIIIIIIII!_" Ghirahim screamed in despair at his own foolishness, at how easily he had been tricked by everyone around him; tears flooded out of his eyes, and down his face as he slammed his fists into the crimson grass.

Through his crying eyes, Ghirahim saw Regdar throw his head back, was he laughing? He couldn't hear him over his own screaming.  
Ghirahim snatched his blade out of its sheath and charged straight at Regdar, who just laughed even harder.

"You think you can take _me?_" Regdar raised his hands, ready to perform a binding spell; before Ghirahim could reach him, Regdar would immobolie him, then wipe his memory.  
But then something unexpected happened.  
Ghirahim thrust his own left hand forward and sent a blast of energy at Regdar. "impossible...!" For the first time, Regdar's composure broke as he narrowly avoided the blast, it's not that it was strong, or even particularly fast, Regdar was simple shocked that Ghirahim knew how to perform magic.  
Regdar's drifting thoughts were roughly interrupted when Ghirahim's blade sunk into his right shoulder after being thrown.

"_Aaghh...!_" Regar let out a cry of pain; besides his knowledge in sorcery, he was an otherwise ordinary man, in fact his physique was likely bellow average; Regdar tumbled backwards and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of himself.  
Ghirahim leaped through the air, and landed right on Regdar's diaphragm, following up by carelessly ripping the sword out of his flesh, while giving him a solid punch in the same motion.'

"1- 108...!" Regdar sputtered out in fear, and fresh blood oozed from his mouth.

"_DON'T...!_" Ghirahim roared, and slashed his blade through Regdar's body, "... _CALL ME THAT!_"

* * *

Rain started to fall as Ghirahim lay the last stone on the earth mound beneath which Fi's body now lay, he then extended his blade and thrust it into the ground as a grave marker.  
He didn't want to touch that weapon again.  
Mentally broken, Ghirahim started to walk towards the edge of the cliff when he saw the book had opened to its first page:

_Day 1_

_I've made contact with Do'zbaretho, but not how I expected._  
_A Changeling boy followed me, curious as to why I buried the Drow and the girl he killed._  
_I think this Changeling boy was raised to be some sort of... Assassin. It disgusts me._

_My objective IS to capture Shivra..._  
_But if I can help this boy, too, what's the problem?_

Ghirahim looked away from the book, and stared off the end of the cliff.  
_So... She knew that I was the one who killed them..._  
All of a sudden, the ground trembled, and a large number of footsteps started to approach; Shivra the Storm and an enourmous company of Do'zbaretho soldiers appeared from beyond the cliff.

"Well now... What's going on here?" She whispered, the bloodlust in her words was so thick that it could be _felt_.

"... What." Ghirahim asked her unemotionally; she sniggered.

"Well, it looks to me like you're still on that Changeling woman's side, yes?" Ghirahim didn't answer.  
If Shivra and her grounp had not shown up when they did, Ghirahim would have likely thrown himslef off of the cliff, but now that she was here, he wanted nothing more than to kill her too.  
Ghirahim dashed forwards, intending to break both of her legs, only to have Shivra snap her fingers; the army of Drow behind her all let loose a wind-type spell, Ghirahim was flung far, far backwards, over the cliff.  
As he fell, he caught one last glimpse of Shivra smirking, before she walked away.

"_SHIVRA!_" Ghirahim bellowed as he fell down...

Down...

Down...

* * *

Ghirahim's frail body washed ashore, further down the current, weak and tired; it wasn't moving.  
A bird flew down and landed on his back, as the rainfall started to lessen.

The Rain was gone.

But the Thunder still sounded.

The Lightning still flashed.

The Storm still raged.

Ghirahim coughed, and slowly opened his eyes.

It wasn't over yet.

* * *

**And that's **_**it!**_

**:P**  
**Back to being myself XD**

**I couldn't bring myself to say anything goofy in the past two chapters, what with all the seriousness.**

**I hope you enjoyed **_**Change**_**, and if you **_**did**_**, please leave a review, maybe a follow and a hug 3**

**And if you want to see my other works, feel free to check out my profile! I am working on **_**X Days**_** Chapter V faster than I was on IV, but... We shall see.**

**AND.**

**I'm still participating in **_**The Twelve Shots of Summer**_**, a little Community hosted by the lovely Chromatic Guardian, (that's not his actual name,) new stories on that, coming tomorrow!**

**Until then, have a nice day :)**

**-X**


End file.
